


Wake Up

by PastelBearies



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child Abuse, F/F, Other, POV Alternating, silhouettes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelBearies/pseuds/PastelBearies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper is losing everyone she cares about. thats all i can say cause im not good at summarys. i usually give too much away ^^' POVS will switch between the three former homeworld gems X)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up

under construction

Guys ive posted some story here, but its not fully done yet. i hate putting things on draft so i post it. just keep in mind this isnt the whole chapter 

It was dark. Very dark. Around one am at least. It was a cold and stormy night.  
Leaves scattered across the veranda and large backyard. There’s a flicker from  
inside, a stir, and then another flicker. The porch lamp was turned on, illuminating  
The veranda. A diminutive figure made its way out, leaves scattering beyond the backyard and into the figures face. With a splutter, and an annoyed grunt, the  
Figure plucked them out of her tossled morning hair “you could’ve blown anywhere,  
But you chose my face”  
The blonde looked around her backyard, and there came a shriek. An argument had started somewhere, obviously. This had happened for months upon months, but had disappeared for some bit of time. The young woman would’ve thought it to be a naughty child, but the bickering, being barely audible, was still  
Too intelligent for a child. Nonetheless, it was keeping her awake at night. “This is not the time, Marble” The disgruntled blonde warned as a small Pomeranian leaped at her, yapping annoyingly loudly. “You’re going to wake the whole street with that mouth of yours” She picked the male pom up, taking another glance outside before heading back “I need to investigate” she said to her dog. “So I can put an end to these sleepless nights. See? No sleep make Peri go crazy”


End file.
